Legend of the Dragon God Clan
by ryuu-ten
Summary: What if you could control the planet's natural forces? Watch as Naruto gains new friends and powers. Rated M for violence and other stuff later on. Main pairing Naruto and Kurenai. Please R
1. Chapter 1

I do not own anything from the Naruto series. I really wish I did but sadly I don't.

Summary: What if you could control the elements around you? Watch as a young boy turns into a legend.

Chapter 1: Meeting a legend

**(10 years after the Kyuubi attack)**

A young blond hair boy ran through the streets of Konoha. Naruto tried to go out on his birthday October 10 and enjoy the festival that was going on but instead of having fun like the other children his age he is running for his life. It all started when he was attacked by a retired shinobi that was drunk with a kunai slicing Naruto's right arm. Some other people started to join in the attack and soon Naruto found himself being beaten and cut several times.

Naruto looking for some shelter ran for his life towards the forest. Naruto ran for a good thirty minutes to an hour. After a while Naruto slumped down at the base of a large tree. Naruto raised his head to see a small shrine that looked pretty old. In front of the shrine were two stone lung dragons. Naruto stood there for a moment but when he heard the yells of the drunken crowd out for his blood he decide to run inside the shrine.

Naruto quickly slammed the shrine's door shut hoping no one would look for him in there. Naruto turned around and noticed something odd. On the outside the shrine looks like it had been around for about a hundred years but on the inside it looked like it was made just yesterday. It had wooden floor and some ink paintings of lung dragons lining the walls. At the far end of the shrine was a small box.

Naruto curiously walked over to the box and opened it to see an ornate dragon bracelet. The longer he stared at the bracelet Naruto felt like someone was calling him. Naruto picked up the bracelet and put it on his right wrist. As soon as Naruto latched the bracelet on his wrist it came to life and wrapped around Naruto's arm. The dragon's head was laying on top of his wrist while the bracelet moved all the way up near his elbow.

"What in the world is this? Ouch that burns!" Yelled Naruto as the bracelet started to get really hot and burn into his skin. Naruto grabbed the bracelet and after some tries he pulled it and threw it to the ground. Right as the bracelet hit the ground it shattered into a thousands pieces. Naruto sighed and looked down at his right arm to see a perfect dragon tattoo sitting right where the bracelet was. "So what now? I wonder if they are still out there?"

"**So this is the vessel that has found the key? Boy why do you want my powers? For fame or maybe you lust for power?**" Asked a disembodied voice.

Naruto looked around but he could not find anybody. "Who said that? What power?"

"**The power to control the elements of the planet. I am Suiryuu the god dragon of water. So answer my question. Why do you wish to use my power for young one?**" Replied the voice this time coming from behind him. Naruto turned to see a later baby blue scaled Asian lung dragon.

"You say the power to control the planet's elements, huh? I want power to protect my precious people. I could care less about fame or glory. It is meaningless if everyone around you dies doesn't it?" Answered Naruto firmly.

Naruto could have sworn that the dragon smiled at him. "**So that is your answer young one.**" Suiryuu then started to laugh deeply. "**You are an interesting young one. Very well I am Suiryuu. I have complete control over water. I hereby pledge my loyalty to you and your offspring. Over time you will learn to control my powers but until then I give you these.**" Right after Suiryuu said that a medium size box appeared in between Suiryuu and Naruto. "**Inside this box is a scroll containing a good number of water jutsus. Use them well. But before I go please tell me your name young one.**"

"Uzumaki Naruto the next Hokage." Replied Naruto giving his patent fox grin.

"**Very well Uzumaki Naruto we will surely meet again.**" With that Suiryuu vanished into thin air.

Naruto looked down at the scroll Suiryuu gave to him and smiled. After picking up the scroll Naruto ran at full speed towards his apartment.

The next morning Naruto made his way towards the Hokage's Tower to see the old man. "Good morning Ji-chan I have a question for you."

Sarutobi, the Third Hokage, smiled at Naruto's action and took a long draw from his pipe. "So how may I help you today Naruto?"

"Hey Ji-chan can you help me learn these jutsus?" Asked Naruto running over to the elderly Hokage.

Sarutobi couldn't help but smile at this and asked to see what he had. Naruto nodded before handing the scroll over to the Hokage to examine. Sarutobi's eyes went as big as saucers upon seeing the scroll. "Naruto some of these techniques are some I haven't even heard of in all my life. Where did you get this scroll?"

"It was given to me by my new friend before he left the country for a while. He said it was pasted along in his family for generations and he asked me to watch over it while he was gone. He even allowed me to learn them." Said Naruto grinning from ear to ear. The Hokage smiled at Naruto's answer.

"Ok I will help you Naruto with these. Meet me here at 7 o'clock tomorrow to begin ok?" Replied Sarutobi. Naruto nodded his head in response before taking back his scroll.

---End of the Chapter—

A/N: This is the first chapter of the new series I hope you liked it. Ok now for the way you can participate in the chapters to come a little poll. Just read and review me the answer? I will post the answer with the next chapter in a week.

**Poll #1:**

**Who should Naruto be paired up with in his genin team?**

**Poll #2:**

**Who should Naruto's team jonin be?**


	2. Water's Birthright

I do not own any part of the Naruto series.

**A/N: Thanks to all who have done the polls #1-2. In the next chapter I will reveal the winners. You will also get a chance to answer this chapters polls. Thanks you and enjoy.**

"Hello" Normal Speak

"_Pathetic"_ Normal Thought

"Die" Demon/ God Dragon speak "Kill" Demon/ God Dragon thoughtChapter 2: Birthright

Naruto ran towards Hokage's Tower as fast as he can go. He could barely hold his excitement. When he arrived there he found the Hokage leaning back in his chair looking out the window.

"Ah right on time I see. Ok follow me Naruto and we will start your training." Said Sarutobi getting up and motioning Naruto to follow him. As they past the sectary up front Sarutobi turned to her. "I will be out for some time." The sectary nodded and went back to work. Sarutobi escorted Naruto to a nearby training ground and turned to Naruto. "Ok Naruto did you bring the scroll with you?" Naruto nodded in response. "Good now one thing you must understand is that water is something that is fluid and graceful. Water techniques are not normally for attacking but instead for defense and evasion. Ok well lets start with some chakra control. First up is climbing a tree."

Naruto looked at the elderly Hokage with a confused look on his face. "How is climbing a tree help me learn any jutsus?"

Sarutobi could not help but laugh at Naruto remark. "For you to perform any of these techniques you have to have decent chakra control and a good amount of chakra. While you have a lot of excess chakra but no offense your control sucks. But doing this exercise will help you with that. Ok watch me." The elderly Hokage focused his chakra and walked over to the tree then started to walk straight up the tree. "Ok Naruto first off focus some of your chakra to the sole of your feet and just walk up the tree."

Naruto nodded before try the exercise. After four hours of nonstop he finally got it to the point where he could spar while standing on the tree.

"Very good Naruto you actually got it faster than I did at your age. Ok the next exercise you will do is the water walking exercise. This exercise is very similar to the one you just did only you have to let out a constant flow of chakra from the soles of your feet ok?" Explained Sarutobi smiling.

Naruto nodded and tried but fell straight into the lake. He swam back to the shore and tried again getting to the same results. For a whole hour he continued with no luck. Sarutobi had left to pick up something a few minutes ago and said he would be right back.

"Damn it what am I doing wrong?" Yelled Naruto, climbing back onto the lakeshore for the eighth time.

"**Hello again young one? I might have a solution for you little water problem here?"** Said a soft voice inside of Naruto's head.

"Seiryuu?" Asked Naruto sitting up trying to regain some strength before attempting again.

"**Yes young one it is me. I think it is time for you to gain the first part of my gifts. It is called the Water's Birthright." **Replied Seiryuu.

"Water's Birthright huh? Sounds cool but what can it do?" Asked Naruto smiling.

"**When it is activated this gift allows you complete control of water and its many forms like steam and ice. If you want I can activate it for you if you want?"** Replied Seiryuu in a friendly tone of voice.

"Thanks Seiryuu." Said Naruto closing his eyes and concentrated. He then sensed something like warm water flow down his arms. He looked down to see a robin egg blue line trickle down the inside of his forearm till it reached his palm when it started to swirl then darken to a navy blue color. "This is the Water's Birthright? So how do I use this?"

"**It is actually quite simple just use your head try it out."** Answered Seiryuuplayfully.

Naruto could not help but sigh at this. He stood up and walked over to the water's edge and held out his hands over the water. He closed his eyes and concentrated. He opened his eyes and felt something flying at him from behind. He turned and reached out to try and catch it. To his wonder some of the lake's water rose and soon encircle his outstretched hand and soon a large water shield appeared and stopped the small stone.

To say that Sarutobi was shocked at the turn of events that just occurred. Not only did Naruto sense the rocks he threw at Naruto in order to get him focused on his training, but also Naruto stopped them with shield made out of water. "Naruto how did you do that?"

Naruto looked up at the elderly Hokage and smiled before the water splashed down onto the ground and gave his patented fox grin. "Hey Jiji watch this." Naruto turned and moved in a circular motion. As he turned the water from the lake also twirled around him like a liquid ribbon. He then turned to large rock that was near him and swiped his hand like he was clawing the air. The water struck the rock and soon the rock was sliced clean through in three spots like he had really sliced it with claws. "This is my bloodline, Water's Birthright. When I activate it I have complete control of all forms of water. Cool, huh?"

Sarutobi's eyes were close to popping out of his at head from the fact that Naruto made the water slice a large rock in three places without using any jutsus, chakra, or hand signs. "That is amazing Naruto what else can you do with it?"

Naruto thought for a moment then shrugged. "Not really sure I just got this far with it." Naruto then turned and focused a little chakra into the tattoos on his arms making them turned a lighter color then jumped out onto the lake. When he landed he did not sink into the water in fact it felt like he was walking on wet stone. "So what did you need to get sensei?"

Sarutobi was still in shock from the revelation that Naruto had a powerful bloodline. "Oh sorry. I went to pick you up something for you." He said before throwing Naruto a small scroll. Naruto slowly walked over to the shore and unrolled the scroll to notice it was a storage scroll. He quickly swiped some blood over the seal, which was followed by a small cloud of smoke meaning the object was unsealed. He looked to see a beautiful blue cloak that had red flame design t the bottom of the cloak. "It was based of the original that your father had. No, I can't tell you his name yet but soon." Said Sarutobi smiling.

Naruto just nodded as he put on the cloak, which was a perfect fit. "Thanks Jiji."

Sarutobi smiled then frowned when an ANBU dropped down beside him and whispered something in his ear. "Naruto sorry but I have a council meeting that I forgot about. I will be right back after it is done."

Naruto nodded and went back to the lake and started to train some more as Sarutobi and the ANBU left. **"Little one listen well I'm going to help you out some and do a memory dump. I am going to give you the first four years experience to you tonight if you want."** Said Seiryuu nicely.

"Will it hurt?" Asked Naruto innocently.

Seiryuu gave a soft laugh at this question. **"Maybe a little but it would be well worth it in the long run."** Naruto nodded before sitting down on top of a nearby boulder. **"Here we go."** Naruto's head snapped up as a surge of knowledge and experience raced through his head. Next thing that happen Naruto passed out from mental overload. **"Sleep well young one you are going to need it."**

--- End of Chapter 2---

A/N: I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Well here is the next two polls for you. Remember that Chapter 1's polls result in the next chapter so there is still time to voice your thoughts.

**Poll #3: Should Sarutobi reveal Naruto's heritage?**

**Poll#4: Should someone kill Danzo?**


	3. notice

**I am sorry to say this but as of now I have stopped writing any fanfic. This doesn't mean I wont write any in the future but for now I have decided to stop. With School, work, and my relationship it is getting in the way. **


	4. Meeting the Team

"Hello" Normal Speak

"_Pathetic"_ Normal Thought

**"Die"** Demon/ God Dragon speak

_**"Kill"**_ Demon/ God Dragon thought

**Chapter 3: Meeting the team **

**(15 years after the Kyubi attack)**

Naruto waited in the Academy classroom for the last time hopefully in a long time. He had arrived early for the team placement ceremony. He ha passed his genin exam after failing three times so that he could graduate with people his own age. Naruto looked down on at his arms and saw the black tattoo like mark that ran down each arm that signified his Elemental Birthright bloodline.

Naruto smiled as he thought back to his 12 birthday when he meet the second God Dragon, Doryuu (Earth Dragon). Learning how to use his earth birthright techniques took a lot longer to control than his water birthright. Doryuu looked roughly in his late twenties to his early thirties with dark coco skin and amber eyes. He normally wore no shirt and black lose pants with several leather belts strapped to his lower arms. He was really buff he mainly taught Naruto Taijutsu other than earth manipulation.

Seiryuu had finally showed him her human form when he was eleven and ever since he had started to call her Suiryuu-kaa-san (mother). Seiryuu was the epitome of feminine beauty she had long black hair that went down to her hips. She looked to be in her mid twenties and had turquoise colored eyes. She wore an elegant kimono that had wave designs on it. Seiryuu had taught him how to control ice manipulation which was one of his favorites. She had informed him until he mastered a good portion of fire manipulation he couldn't learn steam manipulation.

Naruto leaned back in his chair as students finally started to arrive and in an hour all of the graduates had arrived sans two, the resident banshee sisters: Ino and Sakura. Right on cue the door flung up and the two of them fought their way inside the classroom all to try and sit by their one desire Sasuke Uchiha, the last Loyal Uchiha, even though there was an empty seat on either side of him.

Naruto sighed before muttering to no one. "Here we go again. How the hell did they pass the exam?" The people around him all silently agreed.

Iruka-sensei soon walked into the classroom not seeming to notice that Ino and Sakura where all but physically fighting each other as he looked over the clipboard in his hand. After looking over the paper again he looked up and sighed before using his Demon head no jutsu to silence everyone before smiling up at the young teens about to go out and make their marks in the village.

Iruka cleared his voice before he smiled. "Ok shall we start the team placement announcement? Team one is…. (You know the routine the first few teams are not as important, but moving on)… Team seven consists of Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Haruno, and Kiba Inuzuka. Team eight is Hinata Hyuuga, Shino Aburame, and Naruto Uzumaki. Team nine is still in rotation from last year. Team ten is Shikamaru Nara, Chouji Akimichi, and Ino Yamanaka. Now your senseis will be here in an hour. It has been a pleasure teaching you all for the past four years and good luck out there and make the village proud." With that Iruka picked up a few scrolls and left the room.

An hour later two people arrived a male and a female. The male Naruto knew from his training under the Hokage. Sarutobi Asuma the son of the current Hokage to Naruto he was like a strict smoking uncle that taught him how to use trench knives that Asuma favored. The woman to Naruto's eyes was an earthly goddess not quite to Seiryuu's level but damn close. Yuuhi Kurenai, according top Asuma she was known as Konoha's Genjutsu Mistress for her mastery of illusion techniques.

Asuma took his ever present cigarette out of his mouth and firmly said. "Team ten follow me." As he left with his three genins behind him he nodded to Kurenai.

Kurenai scanned the class and frowned as all but three of the males were drooling at her looks. Shino Aburame was one but she couldn't tell if he was or not because of his coat hiding most of his face. Sasuke Uchiha was just ignoring her choosing to brood in a corner trying to ignore a pink haired genin. Then there was Naruto Uzumaki who she could tell was trying not to blush and was trying to be respectful by looking at her face instead of where everyone else was staring at. "Team eight you're with me come on."

Naruto gulped as he had heard that his new sensei general despised guys over the age of fourteen when puberty hit and most guys turned into hormonal idiots. Asuma had told him of some of the more gruesome ways Kurenai and her friends had done to perverts who had tried their luck with them. He couldn't help but find his sensei stunningly beautiful but he wasn't a pervert. As his team followed their sensei through the village Naruto couldn't help but sigh as he felt the villager's glares.

They arrived at Konoha's top dango shop before sitting down and ordering a large batch of dangos. After the food arrived another beautiful woman join them. Naruto gulped again at the new person. It was none other than Anko Mitarashi, Konoha's Snake Mistress. Kurenai looked over at her genin team and gently said. "Ok I want to introduce myself my name is Yuuhi Kurenai. I am a rookie jonin. My likes are learning more about genjutsus and my friends. My dislikes are perverts. My main dream is to see all of you turn into fine shinobis."

Shino was the next one to speak. "Shino Aburame. I like insects and training with them. My dislikes are those who hate my insects. And I want to become a good clan head."

Naruto's eyes were large at the end of Shino's speech. "Shino I believe that is the most I have ever heard you speak." Shino turned to him and gave a small glare that only made Naruto smile. "Ok my name is Naruto Uzumaki. I like training and ramen. I hate idiot who judge someone for something they are not in control over. My goal is to be the best shinobi in the world and become Hokage in the process."

Hinata was the last to speak. (I cant do the stuttering right so just imagine her stuttering) "My name is Hinata Hyuuga. My likes are training and studying medical scrolls. My dislikes is a certain curse seal. And my dream is to make my family proud especially my father."

Kurenai nodded after the genin introduced them she had read over their files and was general impressed but one thing did have her on edge. In Naruto's file the Hokage put a small note in there telling her not to directly engage in a fight but never said why. "Ok now this is Anko Mitarashi who will be helping me in training you three. Now you have one more test follow me and we will get started."

With that Kurenai and Anko led the team towards Training Ground 8 and turned to the hopeful genin. "Ok just so you know the genin exam that you took at the Academy was to separate those not able to obtain the rank of genin. Now the jonin senseis are told to give a secondary genin exam because only nine out of each graduating class can truly become genin. Now here is your test here is two bells both me and Anko will have one each. In order to pass you must have in your possession a bell."

Hinata noticed something. "But sensei there is only two bells and three of us."

Kurenai smiled before handing Anko her bell. "Yes there are only two bells so only two will pass and the other shall go back to the Academy." Kurenai chuckled at the horrified looks on the three hopeful genin's faces. "So your test begins now." With that all three genins ran from the clearing.

Anko turned to Kurenai with a playful smirk. "So he is the one huh? Not bad on the eyes. So you think they will pass?"

Kurenai sighed and shook her head at her friend's antics. "Yes he is and yes I have no doubt they will pass. But be careful Naruto's file said not to engage him head on. Unfortunately Hokage-sama didn't say anything about the note other than keep your eyes open."

Meanwhile Hinata and Shino were watching the jonins hoping for any openings. "We need to get those bells but if only two pass." Shino muttered

Hinata looked over at Shino a little worried. "Or perhaps there is more to the test then just the bells?" Hinata and Shino jerked their heads behind them to see Naruto. "I mean think about it. Why put us into teams of three only for the jonin senseis to break us apart."

Hinata was the next one to speak up. "Unless the bells aren't where we need to focus on right? But what is the purpose of the exam if it isn't the bells?"

They thought for a moment before Shino spoke up. "Teamwork that is the purpose of this exam the bells are to make us forget each other and focus just on them. So how do we _pass_ this exam?"

"We need to get the bells that will end the exam. Now the key is how? From what I heard Kurenai-sensei excels at Genjutsu mainly so Hinata so you will focus on her. With your eyes you should have no problems keeping up with her. Shino concentrate on Anko-sensei but be careful of her snakes."

Both Hinata and Shino nodded before Shino looked at Naruto and asked. "But Naruto-san what are you going to do?"

Naruto gave a small smirk. "I am going to keep their attention on me while you two get into position. Ready you two?" Hinata and Shino nodded before jumping away from Naruto waiting to move. Naruto smirked before he felt trickle run down both his arms. "It's show time Seiryuu-kaa-san."

Kurenai and Anko where starting to get worried since neither of them had seen or heard any of the genin in the past hour. Anko growled before turning to Kurenai. "Ok that's it I am going after them this is boring." Kurenai nodded in agreement and they were about to jump into the forest when something started to move. Three small water dragons erupted from the forest and raced towards the jonin-senseis. **(They are roughly half the size of a normal water dragon missile.)** Kurenai and Anko jumped to the side as the dragons hit the ground in between them. Suddenly the ground below them started to warp and soon several arms made of stone wrapped around their legs.

Kurenai looked over at Anko to find she was trapped to. "What the hell is this? Kai!" Thinking it was an illusion but it didn't disappear. "Anko they are real!" Kurenai tried to flare her chakra trying to overpower her restraints only to find that she couldn't mold her chakra.

Turning around she saw Hinata in a juken stance. "Sorry Kurenai-sensei."

Shino then spoke up behind Anko. "It is over give up or my bugs drain you dry Anko-sensei."

Anko looked back to see Shino standing a few feet behind her with his Destruction Bugs coming from under his coats sleeves. "Um Kurenai-chan I think they have us." She was kind of scared of the Aburame's insects. She had seen the results of when a person is hit with a full swarm, it is never pretty.

Kurenai was shocked she knew that these three would be good but two be able to trap two jonins in an hour. "Well I am impressed but which one of you two did this doton technique?"

Naruto calmly made his way out of the forest. "They didn't Kurenai-sensei the stone hands and those water dragons were me. It was all part of the plan I was to keep you two's attention while Hinata and Shino got into position to capture you." Naruto smiled before he stomped the ground with his right leg and the stone arms that held Kurenai and Anko withdrew back into the ground.

Anko looked up at Naruto and asked. "How did you do that?" Everyone else nodded in agreement.

Naruto couldn't help but laugh. "It is my bloodline called the Elemental Birthright. I can fully control the elements. You see these tattoos like marks on my arms? They are the mark of my bloodline. Here let me show you some." Naruto rolled up his sleeves before concentrating. The black lines slowly turned green and the tattoo grew on his forearm that looked like vines intertwine. Naruto closed his hands and swung them to the side and a column of stone erupted beside him. Naruto moved several different ways while manipulating the earth below and around him. Naruto then started to manipulate water which awed them even more.

Kurenai looked at Naruto as he had several water dragons spinning around him and couldn't help but smirked. She remembered that her mother had told her that she had a marriage contract with the young blond in front of her. Sure he was four years younger than her but since he became a ninja of the village he was legally an adult in the eyes of the village. She looked over at Anko would looked at Naruto with awe.

"Well done you three I am happy to say that you all pass and are now officially genin. Tomorrow meet here at nine for our first meeting. I have to go report to Hokage-sama and you are coming to Anko." With that Kurenai grabbed Anko and they disappeared in a swirl of leaves. Shino and Hinata left a few minutes before leaving to tell their families that they passed leaving Naruto alone in the training ground.

Naruto sighed before channeling his Earth Birthright and made a small cut on his palm. "Ok Doryuu come on out." Naruto placed his hand on the ground and forced a large amount of chakra into the ground. The ground in front of Naruto started to warp and soon Doryuu rose out of the ground in his human form. "So what is next Doryuu?"

Doryuu smirked before walking over to Naruto. "Your skills are improving and what you did today was remarkable. Therefore I have decided to tech you the next steps in Doton manipulation. Doton has two sub-elements: metal and crystal release. Now normally you would have to have a bloodline or very high affinity to Doton, Katon, and Raiton. But with my mark you will be able to utilize these techniques but they will take time to refine. Now which style would you like to learn first?"

Naruto thought for a moment weighting the pros and cons. "Crystal release first then metal."

Doryuu nodded before walking over and standing next to Naruto. "Here is the first technique you will be learning." Doryuu flipped through several hand seals before saying. "Shōton: Crystal Lance." Doryuu held his arm out and crystals started to form around his wrist and grew till he had a large crystal cone extended out. "This technique is one of the few basic techniques and is purely offensive." After giving Naruto a scroll on several Shōton manipulation and hints on him creating his own techniques Doryuu disappeared in swirl of dust.

**(Hokage's Office)**

Sarutobi looked around the room waiting for the last jonin to join them so they could get the meeting going. _'If Kakashi arrives any later I am going to burn on of those books for each hour he is late.'_ Sarutobi muttered something under his breath before yelling. "Gopher I need Kakashi here now if you have to tell him if he is not here within the next fifteen minutes I am going to bad every bookstore from selling those books for the next three months." With that the hidden ANBU disappeared. They waited only ten minutes before Kakashi was rudely pushed into the office. "Welcome Kakashi I am glad to see you arrived on time. Now we can get started with the meeting. Now which genin teams passed this year."

"Team one failed."

"Team two is hospitalized."

"Team three is dead by and accidental explosive tag."

"Team four failed horribly."

"Team five also failed and hospitalized."

"Team six gave up after the first hour."

"Team seven…passed." Kakashi answered while reading his book. This shocked everyone considering he had never passed a single genin team before. "They finally got the meaning after I gave them a second chance." Kakashi answered before anyone asked how.

Sarutobi nodded toward Kurenai after recovering from Kakashi's news. "Team eight has also passed and manages not only to get the bells but capture both me and Anko that if they wanted to could have killed us easily. Plus why didn't you tell me of that little tad bit of information about Naruto last time?"

Sarutobi just chuckled as everyone looked at Kurenai. "But why ruin the surprise." He motioned for Asuma to continue.

"Team ten passed. Their teamwork is just as amazing as their parents are." Asuma replied.

"Very well Team 7,8,10 good luck and report in tomorrow for your first mission. The rest of you will return to active duty. Meeting dismissed and Kurenai and Anko please stay I want to talk to you two for a moment." After everyone left including the hidden ANBU Sarutobi motioned for them to sit before he addressed them. "So first thing first I am sorry for not telling you about his unique abilities. Now second since he has that bloodline and a very powerful one on top of all that he will fall under the CRA. Now I will be giving him his inheritance tomorrow and that includes the fact that you to are arranged for each other to be married. I just ask one favor and watch over him he is like a second grandson to me." Kurenai nodded in response and smiled while Anko smiled.

As Kurenai and Anko left the Hokage's office they started talking about what type of training they were going to put the team through. They soon found themselves standing in Training Ground 8 to find Naruto still there training. Kurenai looked around the clearing to see several crystal shards scattered all over the clearing. Before either of them could ask what was going on an emerald spear erupted out of the ground beside Naruto. Naruto grabbed the spear with his right hand and started to twirl it around and thrusting it into a nearby tree to which it went through it like a hot knife through butter.

Anko was the first one to speak up. "That was sweet. How did you do that Naruto-kun?"

Naruto not sensing either of them rounded on them and soon Anko had a spear tip a few inches from her throat. Naruto's eyes widened when he noticed who he was threatening. "Sorry Anko-sensei I didn't sense you there." Naruto quickly pulled back the spear and took a step back. "I was just doing some light training."

"That's fine Naruto now I am glad I found you Hokage-sama wants to see you after tomorrow's training. Have a good evening Naruto." Kurenai said before Naruto bowed and returned to his training. "You know what Anko I think we are going to have a lot of fun with this group."

Anko smiled and replied. "I can't wait to have some with them especially your man." Anko and Kurenai then left to celebrate and eat.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

**There you go. Thanks for all the reviews and the comments. Naruto is going to learn his heritage and soon his ninja career will start. Please read and review.**

**Here is this chapter's poll:**

**Which element should he learn next?**

**Fire, Wind, Lightning, Light, or Dark**

**Who should be in Naruto's little harem? (No Hinata I have something planned for her)**


End file.
